


First date

by Ineedapuppyandsomevodka



Series: Buddie Prompt fills [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka/pseuds/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka
Summary: Prompt fill: Misc. 18:  “I’m too sober for this.” “You don’t even drink.” “Maybe I should start.”Eddie was nervous.You could put him in any life or death situation and he would probably handle it beautifully. He’d pass any agility test with flying colors and not even think twice about it. He’ll he’d even say that he’s book smart and could handle most subjects thrown his way.Talking about feelings, though? That was not one of his God-given talents.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Prompt fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107398
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	First date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for @bvckleydiaz on tumblr :)

Eddie was nervous. 

You could put him in any life or death situation and he would probably handle it beautifully. He’d pass any agility test with flying colors and not even think twice about it. He’ll he’d even say that he’s book smart and could handle most subjects thrown his way. 

Talking about feelings, though? That was not one of his God-given talents. 

So, when Buck had asked him out to dinner after they got off shift one evening, he didn’t think too much about it. They’d been out to dinner after shifts plenty of times and it never really meant anything. 

Tonight, however, was different. Tonight was an actual date with Buck, and if Hen hadn’t pointed it out, he probably wouldn’t have realized what the undertones of the conversation he and Buck had prior to him asking him out to dinner had meant. 

He’d thought about just not showing up. He could have used Chris, or his Abuela as an excuse. They’d be weak excuses, though, and Buck would probably see right through them. He was fairly certain that Buck knew him even better than he knew himself. 

“Hey,” Buck says as he climbs out of his Jeep, a big smile on his face. 

It’s that smile that could melt the thickest of icebergs, that always gets Eddie. There are some days, like today, when he sees it that he gets a little weak in the knees. 

“Hey,” Eddie smiles back, pulling Buck in for a hug. “This is a nice place you chose.”

“Yeah, well, I figured you deserve nice things,” he replies, his chin dipping a little as he steps back. He’s nervous too, Eddie can tell. 

“I’m too sober for this,” he laughs, almost wishing he hadn’t said it. 

“You don’t even drink, Eds.”

“Maybe I should start,” he quips, maybe a little too confidently. “There’s no reason we should be this nervous. It’s us.”

“Yeah, well, a new us, I guess,” Buck rubs the back of his neck. 

“Still us,” Eddie smiles, grabbing Buck’s hand as he tugged him towards the restaurant. “Come on, I’m starving. We have a lot to talk about.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to prompt me, come follow me on [ tumblr](https://ineedapuppyandsomevodka.tumblr.com/)


End file.
